The disclosure relates to charge-recycling circuits, and in particular, to charge-recycling circuits including switching power stages with floating rails.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Power stages are core blocks of switched-mode power supplies and are used to change the current and power flow during each phase of operation. The internal loss of a power stage is a critical design parameter of a power stage and should be minimized to improve the overall power conversion efficiency.
It is very common to use regulated mid-rails (auxiliary rails) to drive each power switch of the power stage to optimize the over-drive voltage (or gate-source voltage VGS) of switches. The mid-rails are often generated and regulated using low dropout regulators (LDOs). However, LDOs suffer from poor efficiency especially when the voltage drop across the pass device is high.